


Snapshot from the Past

by inspiritedstay



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV) RPF
Genre: 1970s, F/F, Flashbacks, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Missing Persons, Modern Era, Murder Mystery, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritedstay/pseuds/inspiritedstay
Summary: Photography student Jongho purchases a Polaroid camera from the 1970s from his local thrift store. When he  starts taking photos he sees an extra person faded in the background. This is relatively normal for Jongho as he’s been able to see and communicate with ghosts. However, what is not normal is when the ghost visits him that night and says “My name is Choi San, I don’t know how but I’ve been murdered, can you help me?”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the story

-November 26, 1978-

A man of 19 years of age stands alone on a balcony, the music of the nightclub is drowned out by the walls as he stares down at the ground below him that threads into the Forrest.

He feels guilty for yelling and starting a fight with his lover. He looks down at the bright orange Polaroid camera that was meant to be given to his boyfriend. He takes a deep breath and exhales as he comes to the conclusion he was the one in the wrong for starting the argument. 

He will give his lover a few more moments to cool down before he goes and apologizes to him and give the man his birthday present. Suddenly a flashing light in the woods catches his attention. 

“It’s gotta be those damn kids trying to sneak in again” he thinks to himself. 

He makes his way down the wooden stairs that leads to the forrest’s border as the sun gets dimmer by the minute. He walks near the edge of the woods were he saw the light flicker just a few moments ago. A twig snaps and the man turns around quickly toward the noise. 

“Oh! It’s just you. What are you doing out here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to edit this because I posted the first chapter first before the intro. Sorry for my mistake!


	2. Thrift Shop Finds

-Fall of 2020-

Jongho stands indecisively in front of the dusty bookshelf littered with old cameras at his local thrift store. He scans the shelves over again for a few minutes until he spots a pop oforange color hiding behind a rusted black camera.   


He shifts it out of his way so he can see what the orange was coming from. Laying at an angle is a Polaroid camera that looked in pristine condition. Jongho’s eyes light up in excitement as he grabs it with eagerness. 

“This is the one” he mumbles to himself as he makes his way thorough the endless shelves and tables filled with different figurines and worn out books. 

He was able to save alittle bit of money due to taking wedding photos for his mothers friend from work. Ever since he started college and majored in photography his mother was all too eager to start searching for photography work to help make a name for himself in his town. He walks up to the counter to find out how much the vintage camera would cost.

“I’m ready to check out Mrs. Bae” he said ashe sets the camera down. 

“Hun I’ve told you this last time just call me Irene” she says in a friendly tone. 

“Yes ma’am I do apologize Irene” Irene Nods as she inspects the camera.

“Hmmm that will be 10 bucks” 

Oh really?!? That’s all?” Jongho said in a shocked tone. 

“Yes, a woman came here a few months ago and donated it so I don’t really know the value of it. Besides, you come in here enough that I can cut you a discount.” 

He smiles towards her as he hands her the cash. “Thank you so much Mrs Irene!”

He almost tells as he grabs the camera and waves her goodbye opening the door. Once outside Jongho walks slowly as he inspects the camera and carefully opens it to see the inside. The camera still has Polaroid film in it but it has dry rotted as time went on. He’s not worried at all in the slightest as he has fresh film at home. 

As Jongho keeps inspecting the camera a familiar presence of comfort surrounds him. He looks up to see the familiar old lady he always sees everyday walking home from school. She looks up and gives him that same reassuring smile as he passes her. He gives her a nod as he walks closer to his dorm. He looks back and watches her fade away. He wasn’t fazed as the apparition disappeared as she did this every day like clockwork. 

Jongho was always able to see ghosts ever since he was 8 so this was his normal life. He never told anyone. Not that he was ashamed he just never thought to bring it up to anyone. Jongho knew he had the ability to see and sense the departed and they would sometimes communicate with him. Some of these ghosts would tell him how they died or even gave him flashbacks of their life back when they were still on Earth. Most were friendly while others were not. Most ghostly encounters he had were fairly tame but sometimes he would get a few that he could clearly see how they died. 

Ghosts that died violent deaths would show themselves to him as how they looked when they unfortunately passed away. He’s seen car accident victims, drowning victims, and some that looked like they could have been killed but he never asked in fear of making them scared or even violent with him. Jongho finally reached his door and unlocked it and went inside and threw his backpack in the empty chair in his living room. He quickly made his way over to his computer and did a quick research of the camera model. He quickly found out the camera was a limited edition Color from 1978. The value of the camera greatly exceeded the money he paid Irene by at least 2,000 dollars. 

That is why he loves going thrifting, he can find valuable cameras and refurbish them for his own collection. Jongho’s phone went off next to him. It was one of his best friends Kim Hongjoong asking if he scored anything at the thrift store. He texted back yes that he got a 1970s camera basically for free that’s worth over 2,000 dollars for 10 bucks. 

“Sounds cool! Why don’t you bring it tomorrow when we all go up to the Dynamite Ruins. Hwa wants you to take photos in the clothes Yeosang Just finished making for him.” Hongjoong replied. 

“Sounds great Ill bring it then” Jongho quickly texted back then put his phone on the charger before getting ready for bed. 

He was excited to go back to the Ruins as he gets a lot of hauntingly beautiful photos. The locals ever since he was younger always called that place The Ruins. It was a popular nightclub back in the 1970s called Dynamite that was ran by the famous group BTS. The band built the club higher in the hills that could have been seen from the town below. It was a very exclusive club as it was found out years later it was a safe place for the LGBTQ+ community that wasn’t able to be themselves during that era. 

Jongho soon settles into bed and quickly falls asleep after the exhausting day eager to go back to the historical site. 


	3. The Man in the Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post! But I’m back and I hope you enjoy!

Jongho wakes up that morning and quickly gets ready to head out for the Dynamite Ruins. It doesn’t seem too cold out but he’s pretty sure if Seonghwa wants to model then they will be there all day until sundown which is usually how it goes. Not that he minds Seonghwa is a great model to work with let alone being friends with. He texts the group chat and lets them know that he’s heading up to the property as he puts the Polaroid camera strap over his neck.

When he arrives Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Yeosang are already here sitting on the crumbled walls were a window used to be, or what they guessed due to the perfect flat cut in the crumbling light blue structure. 

“Where’s Mingi and Yunho?” asks Jongho as he sits his belongings down next to the rest of his friend’s bags. 

“Right here!” exclaims Mingi as Jongho sees him and Yunho run up the hill out of breath.

“You two are late as usual” says Hongjoong as he fluffs Seonghwa’s shirt out as an attempt to get him ready for the photo shoot. 

“Well today it was Mingi’s fault, I had to drag him out of bed he forgot to set his alarm” Yunho explains while everyone rolls their eyes simultaneously. 

“Well since everyone’s here let’s just get started, I prepared a lot of outfits for today. This is also a huge protect for my class before the holidays so it has to go perfect” says Yeosang. 

“Relax I got this covered, you seem to forget I’m a good photographer” Jongho giggles as he gets his professional camera ready with the different lenses.

“Where’s that old camera you were talking about brining?” Asks Hongjoong.

“Oh it’s in my bag I just figured it was more important to help Yeo with his project first then we can have fun taking old looking photos with it after.” Explains Jongho as he tries sets up his tripod on a smooth surface but failing. 

“Hey why don’t you set up the tripod over there on the better part of the foundation. 

It looks like it’s not as damaged as the rest of the floor.” Mingi explains pointing to the odd patch of the foundation of the old night club that wasn’t as crumbled as the rest of the floor.

“Yeah good idea” says Jongho as he moves the tripod over to the other side of what was left of the room, which was a good idea considering how the sun was facing in the morning sky.

A few hours have passed since they started the shoot for Yeosang’s project as they take a break for lunch. Thanks to Seonghwa’s caring instincts he brought everyone lunch so they wouldn’t have to walk down the hill and back up to get food. 

“So my dad had an idea to possibly rebuild this place to make it a museum to preserve this town’s historic value. He bought the actual blueprints for the house from Mr. Kim Namjoon.” Mingi said in excited tone. 

“What?!?? You mean THE Kim Namjoon? From BTS? “Yelled Yeosang after choking on his sandwich. 

“Yeah I mean my family has worked with BTS in the past to help build this but Namjoon kept the blueprints until now, my father ran the idea by him and he was glad about the possibility of seeing it back to its former glory as a museum.” Mingi said as he finishes up his food. 

“That would be really cool, they were huge and Dynamite was iconic at the timeso I’m sure it would bring in a crowd here” Hongjoong said as he helped Yunho clean up. 

“Well, I wonder if they will put in the part about that guy going missing here.” Yunho said.

“Oh yeah I forgot about him, sadly not much is known about that man. I don’t think I recall them ever saying his name.” Jongho said as he gets the orange camera out of his bag.

“I’m sure if you researched more there would be more stuff on him.” Said Yunho.

“I mean if we find out I’ll tell my dad to make sure we plan a small place in the museum like a small memorial, when Yunho graduates he can help he with the interior.”Mingi said as he nudges Yunho and not realizing the blush on his face. 

Jongho always found it fascinating that Mingi was so dense not to see that Yunho was crushing on Mingi like a fine powder. They all secretly hoped that Mingi would see Yunho’s feelings one day as Yunho made it clear it makes him sad that Mingi might not recuperate his feelings back. 

Jongho also found it interesting that they are all majoring in different fields at school yet still remain so close like they were in high school.Hongjoong majored in criminal pathology, Mingi architecture, Jongho of course photography, Yunho interior designing and Yeosang fashion design. 

Seonghwa didn’t really have a major, but he was taking acting classes in dreams to become one. But, they did make a promise to never separate and it made him happy that they still all kept it. Jongho places the vintage camera strap around his neck as he walks over the group. 

“Oh wow that’s in shockingly good condition” Yeosang says as he comes rushing over to take a closer look at it. 

“Yeah I know it’s like it wasn’t even used” said Jongho as he let’s Yeosang inspectit. 

“Does it even work though?” Mingi asks as they rest of the group walks over. 

“I’m not entirely sure, I wanted to try it out today with you guys to see” said Jongho. 

“Well let’s try it out now we are loosing sunlight!” Said Seonghwa eagerly waiting to finish the shooting.

“What is your hurry we have plenty of sunlight right now” said Yunho finding a spot to sit down waiting for the picture taking to finish. 

“I have a date with Hongjoong I promised him we would go to the movies tonight” Seonghwa said blushing. 

Jongho remembers Seonghwa and Hongjoong have been together since middle school and they have hailed a really strong relationship after all these years which makes Jongho warm inside seeing his friends so happy together. 

“Alright Hwa let’s make it quick then.” Said Jongho has he fixes the camera settings in hope of having the camera work. 

Seonghwa starts his posing as Hongjoong once again fixes his hair as a last minute touch up. Jongho excitedly switches on the camera and luckily it powers on. He all of a sudden feels a presence as his arm hair stands on end.

He looks around as he feels like someone is watching him closely but he sees no apparition. “Are you okay Jongho?” Asks Hongjoong in a worried voice. 

“Yeah I’m fine sorry!” Said Jongho has he shakes his head and gets backto focusing on Seonghwa in the lense. 

He still feels the presence strongly as he clicks the button. As soon as Jongho snaps the photo the presence he once felt vanishes. He looks around once more has the Polaroid prints out. The presence is gone, just vanished? Was it in the camera and he he released it? Jongho looks down wide eyed as his question was quickly answered. 

Seonghwa was in the photo but there was someone else, a man in big rimmed glasses, brown hair with few blonde highlights, vintage style clothing as far as Jongho could make out since this man was a tad blurry. He was rather handsome but what got Jongho’s attention more was his desperate sadness in his eyes, did he not want to be released? 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Jongho jumps at Yunho’s voice looms over him. 

“N-nothing just....” Jongho couldn’t finish his sentence as he was too nervous thinking the boys would find out his paranormal secret.

“Woah that’s crazy there’s another man in this photo!” Yunho yells as he takes the photo out of Jongho’s hands as the others gather around to take a peak of the other man. 

“It’s a ghost!” Mingi laughs as he points at the colorful dressed man standing behind Seonghwa.

“Don’t be stupid ghosts aren’t real” said Honjoong. 

“There must have been an imprint of the last snapped photo” said Seonghwa as he starts to wipe off his heavy makeup off from the shoot. 

Jongho knows his friends don’t believe in ghosts but he will never tell them that they are and he knows that it was a ghost in the picture. 

“Yeah probably but other than that we’ve got a really good photo and I snapped a few more” Jongho says as he gives the Polaroids to Seonghwa for him to inspect. 

“They look great thank you!” said Seonghwa as he passes the pictures to Hongjoong. “

That was fun but we need to get home, it will be dark soon.” Yeosang explained as he finished packing the rest of the clothing away into his bag. 

“Yeah I’ll see you guys again this weekend” Mingi said as he follows behind Yunho. 

They all walk down the hill together and go their separate ways toward home. Jongho walks faster than normal eager and curious if he can get the ghost to manifest again. He doesn’t feel the presence anymore but he wonders if the ghost follows the camera or did he just release the spirit never to be seen again. He wonders lost in thought as he makes it back to his apartment and tosses his shoes to the side of his room and sets the camera on his desk.

He lays back on his bed with the Polaroid in his hand taking a second look at the photo. He knows he can see the ghost clear as day and he wasn’t imagining the apparition. Jongho releases a deep sign as he sits back up and gets up off the bed to get ready for the night. 

-3:00a.m- 

Jongho jolts awake as he here’s his text books slam to the ground. He sits up and almost scream as he sees the handsome man from the Polaroid standing at the foot of his bed. He turns on the night light next to his beside and looks at the ghostly figure. “I’m sorry to startle you but I need your help. My name is Choi San and I don’t really know how but I’ve been murdered, can you help me?” 


	4. The Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San tells Jongho of the fateful day when his world went cold.

“Wait what? Who are you? Where did you come from? I- “ Jongho stutters as he attempts to cover his bare chest in embarrassment. 

“Relax, I’m not here to harm you, it was me in that photo of your friend. I’ve been in there since I died. But I do not know how or who killed me, I know you have a gift to talk to the dead, that’s why I need your help.” 

Jongho stared in shock at San as his heavy request processed through his mind. Jongho was all for helping anyone out but to find a murderer in a cold case that’s decades old? That was almost impossible like finding a needle in a haystack. “Did you want me to find your killer?” Jongho asks as he stands up and walks over to his computer desk before tiredly flopping down in the chair. 

“Well it’s a little more complicated than that. I need help finding someone first “ San trails off as he looks down at the floor with a saddened expression. “I know it might be a long shot but I want to find someone for me,Jung Wooyoung, that camera was supposed to be a birthday present for him back in November 26, 1972” 

“Alright I can do that with some research,do you know where he lives now” Jongho asks while firing up his laptop. 

I do not, I don’t remember anything, just only some details and I do remember what led up to my death but I do not remember anything after or anything about Wooyoung after I passed away. You see, when ghosts don’t move on we tend to slowly forget everything before we become mindless wondering ghosts.” said San as he sits on Jongho’s bed. 

“That’s terrible San, but I’ll find out where Wooyoung is if he’s still living in this town of course. You might want to prepare yourself of course, he’s probably changed appearance wise since you last saw him.” Jongho said as he types Wooyoung’s name in the local history site but nothing came up on the page for his name. 

“I’m sorry there is nothing I see on him.” Said Jongho in a disappointed voice looking up at San who was now standing behind him looking at the computer screen. “Well if nothing came up on the computer is there a library with town records? I just don’t understand why nothing came up for his name he was a popular photographer in the town.” San explains. 

“I can see if I can find anything after classes tomorrow” Jongho said as he closes his laptop. “Wait, how did you know that was a computer? They look rather different then they did 48 years ago” 

“I wondered around that thrift shop alittle while on one was there at night so I learned about the technology from this decade, since I attached myself to the camera I’m not able to wonder from it too far since I don’t have a body. I can’t really move on until I have a body or a bone at least, so I made use of my time and learned about this modern time” San explains as he plays with his sleeves of his pink shirt. 

“What happens if you do detach yourself without a body?” 

“I’ll forget everything and disappear. I don’t want to forget Wooyoung at all until I can see him again or just even glance at him, I need to see his face one more time” said San as he looks down with sadness painted across his face.

“In order for me to help you San, I do need to know what you remember. I need know know everything in order to properly research about your friend” Jongho said as he looks up at San. 

“Hmmm, friend huh?” San chuckles. BTS and the rest of the nightclub members really did keep the secret after so long.” 

“Well there were rumors about Dynamite being a safe place for the gay community and foreigners that came to Korea, was any of that true?” 

“It was indeed, Dynamite was a safe place for us, otherwise we would have been beaten or even killed. Wooyoung wasn’t my friend Jongho, he was my lover” San smiled at him remembering the wonder memories of him and his beloved.

“Oh, I see! I’m sorry I assumed wrongly” Jongho said looking at the ground in embarrassment. 

“No it’s okay! You didn’t know, but I loved him so much he was my soulmate. It was like we where fated together until it all came crashing down.” San said with a monotone voice void of emotion. 

“Well can you tell me more about that day before your life was taken? I need to know everything so it can help my findings”

“Of course, well to start out the camera I possessed was a birthday gift for him. I meant to give it to him that day and we had a argument before I could give it to him.” San said as he looks at Jongho. 

“I’m listening” Jongho said as he encourages San to continue.

  * November 26, 1972, Dynamite Nightclub- 



San waited by the bar in the empty club room waiting for Wooyoung to arrive. He looks down at his wrist watch and shakes his head with a smile on his face. Wooyoung is always little “fashionably” late. He takes a final inspection of the bright orange Polaroid camera he purchased a few days ago after going to 5 stores to find it.Wooyoung was disappointed when he couldn’t get the sold out camera in time but luckily San woke up extra early one morning to grab it. 

San goes behind the bar and hides it just for a moment to surprise Wooyoung when he comes in. As soon as he places it on the shelf Wooyoung comes in out of breath and panting.

“I’m sorry babe I had to help Jungkook finish the lighting for the stage! but I am here now! “ explained Wooyoung as he puts his arms around San’s neck. 

“Any later would would have found me dead from starvation, you’d have to bury me” laughed San as he grips onto Wooyoungs hips pecking his lips in the process. 

“Hey! Dont Say that San! I couldn’t live without you babe don’t talk like that” Wooyoung says as he slaps San’s chest. 

“I’m only kidding my love, happy birthday.” San says as he kisses Wooyoung once more. 

“You’ve already told me that at midnight, then this morning after you tried to break our bed by pounding me into the mattress, then after you brought me food in bed!” Wooyoung said as he tries to wiggle out of San’s arms as San licks and kisses his neck. 

“Hey you weren’t complaining then were you?” 

“No I wasn’t at all babe, but I came to find you because I got great news!” Wooyoung yells. 

“Really? Well I have something to give you, but you go first since it’s your special day.” San said playing with Wooyoungs fingers as they cuddle on the sofa in the middle of the VIP section of the empty club floor. 

“Well, Namjoon told me of an opportunity in Los Angeles that is looking for a skilled photographer for a fashion magazine!” said Wooyoung as he looks at 

San with eager eyes. 

San looks but frowns in return but then smiles. “Well I’ll miss you my love but it’s an amazing opportunity for you, just how long will you be gone from me?” Said San with sadness in his eyes thinking he would be away from San for a few months. 

“Well baby it’s permanent! The job is a permanent photographer for a popular fashion magazine for America! We can get you into the modeling industry there! I can finally give you the life you deserve! We will be happy without struggling.”Wooyoung explains as he fixes San’s tie. San quickly lets go of Wooyoung and gives him a shocked look. 

“We aren’t struggling here though, we have a great life here why would you want to permanently move away to the group of men who helped us and took us in! They literally gave us money, a job, and helping us with starting our careers Wooyoung! We can’t leave Bts or Dynamite, I refuse to go with you.” San said as he slams his body on the couch rubbing his temples in anger. 

“Are you kidding me? Babe, Namjoon himself told me of this opportunity! He encouraged me to take it! He said it was okay to leave they will be fine, he wants better for us, hell, they all do why are you being so against this?” questioned Wooyoung with a loud and angry tone. 

“Dont you get it? Our careers could sky rocket and going to LA will catapult us.” 

“I’ve had enough of this talk, go without me! You want to leave so bad without taking my feelings into consideration and accepting an offer before talking with me? That’s so fucking selfish Woo! Just.....leave me alone and go” 

San turnedaway from Wooyoung in time to hear his stomping feet and the slamming of the door. San knew immediately he was way too harsh to Wooyoung and he didn’t deserve his anger, he’s only upset because he doesn’t want to let go of the makeshift family he came to love. BTS took him as he was a teenage orphan on the streets living in his car.

San quickly gets up and goes around the bar where he hid the camera and fiddles with the decorative gift tag that he wrote a small letter on. As soon as he was deep in thought he hears the door softly open revealing Namjoon. 

“I’m gonna guess the job offer didn’t go well with you did it.” Namjoon asks as soon as he closes the door gently back before he walks over to one of the bar stools sitting facing San. 

“No it didn’t, I was way to hard on him and I just got very defensive when he mentioned we would move away from here, I got scared because I didn’t want to leave you and the others. ” San explained not looking Namjoon in the eyes to hide his embarrassment. 

“San listen, I told him of that job because I know it would benefit you and him in the long run. Bts is very successful and we can handle ourselves and the club is in good hands. There’s no need to worry, besides you two can always come visit.” Namjoon chuckles as his one dimple surfaces.

“Yeah that’s true, I just feel shitty for yelling at him like that on his birthday, I mean look, I couldn’t give him his gift” San said showing Namjoon the bright orange camera. 

“That’s really nice, I know how hard you worked to find it, just give Woo some space for a few and he’ll cool down. You know he’s dancing in the studio to blow off steam” said Namjoon.

“Yeah I know, thank you Namjoon. I’ll go find him before we open tonight” 

“Don’t worry about that, you and Woo take the night off, it’s his special day! You don’t turn 21 everyday so go take him out and enjoy, just go ahead and do your security sweep early. We will handle everything tonight, you two always do so much for us and this club. I give you my thanks.” Namjoon says as he gets up from the bar and heads to the door. 

“Please consider that opportunity, this will be good for you two, and we already have another photographer here so Wooyoung doesn’t have to feel bad or anything.” 

“Really? Wow thank you for everything Joon, I’ll talk to him tonight.” 

“Good. Now, I must get to the rehearsal, see you tomorrow!” Namjoon said as he waves bye to San closing the door.

San thinks hard about what Namjoon said as he fiddles with the camera in his hands. He knows he must go talk to Wooyoung and apologize, maybe moving to LA will be good for them and he’s eager to see where this all will head. San puts the camera strap around his neck and goes to head downtown the outside staircase from the balcony to check the perimeter of the property. 

As he walks closer to the edge of the woods he spots a small light coming from the woods. It’s those kids or the paparazzi trying to take a sneak peak of the club no doubt. San walks closer to the flickering light into the darkening woods.

-End of Flashback-

“And thats when my world went dark, I don’t remember anything after that.” San said as he looks back up at Jongho with tears brimming his eyes. 

“I see, so you never were able to apologize to Wooyoung, that must be hard and I’m sorry.” Jongho says as he sits back into bed next to where San was sitting.

“It hurts me too every damn day Jongho, just a broken record in my mind.”

Jongho nods his head and looks up at San. “I’ll find out what I can tomorrow, see if the library has any records of him ans possibly you’re death to see if any thing triggers your repressed memories.”

“Alright, thank you very much for helping me, not many people would go through this trouble.” 

“It’s no problem, but I do want to get some sleep before class.”

“Oh of course! I’m very sorry it’s just around this time at night I can manifest longer.” San says as he starts to fade away. “Thank you Jongho, and goodnight.”

Jongho nods as he feels San return back to the camera. He shifts down into the bed and gets himself comfortable before drifting to sleep knowing he’s got a big day tomorrow to see if he can help his newly acquired ghostly friend. 


	5. The Class Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho gets to class and learns of a class project that ties in to finding Wooyoungs location. Well, that’s convenient.....
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!
> 
> Death by hanging  
> Death by Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a really long time since I updated! I’m back updating regularly! I’ve been not motivated at all recently to continue writing due to just not feeling like myself, but it’s okay! I’m back now! I’m sorry for making you wait!!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!
> 
> Includes: death by hanging  
> Death by SUICIDE
> 
> ***If you are uncomfortable with the triggers above please tell me and I’ll post the edited chapter without the trigger the best I can do make your reading more enjoyable!

Jongho arrives to class about 15 minutes early to his art history class still tired from last nights encounter heavy on his mind. He scopes the class for an empty seat as his eyes land on an empty seat next to Chan. 

“Hey, may I sit next to you today?” Jongho asks as he grips the camera around his neck reminding himself on what he has to do once class is over. 

“Hey! Sure Jongho no problem, you never have to ask to sit next to me!” Chan says as he shyly smiles. Bang Chan was a nice guy that treats everyone so well in the class and just had a good aura around him at all times. He is built like an athlete with a tougher appearance but has that classic heart of gold. Chan ended up in this class because it’s required in his music degree. 

Jongho never understood how they both correlated but well, it’s college. Just as he sits down a ash blonde freckled man comes in with a fresh container of pastries. Lee Felix smiles as he runs over to Chan, hands him the container and kisses his cheek then scurries out back to his foods class. Felix and Chan have always been together since freshmen year of high school. This fact makes Jongho feel warm inside to see such good people to be happy in love, just like with his best friends Seonghwa and Hongjoong. 

As Jongho becomes lost in thought, he is interrupted by a familiar soft voice as he looks up to see the voice’s owner. “Hey Jongho can I sit next to you? I know you won’t care but I just wanted to make sure you weren’t waiting for Yunho today.” Says Hyunjin as he twists his medium length black hair in between his fingers. “S-sure, Yunho will be out today as he’s helping Mingi with a outside project.” Jongho says blushing. “Thank you Jongho” Hyunjin says as he makes himself comfortable in the seat.

Hyunjin has always had a small place in Jongho’s heart as a small crush, but he will never tell Hyunjin as he’s afraid he will find out his embarrassing secret of being aware of the supernatural. Jongho being embarrassed by this since a child has made his love life vacant. He never went after anyone due to this fact. He is always scared that someone he might fall in love with will leave him because of his secret or worse, they won’t believe him and leave him anyways. Jongho doesn’t know if he can accept that kind of heartbreak so he thinks it’s best to stay single. 

“Hey kids I’m terribly sorry I’m late! I had some car trouble this morning I apologize.” says Professor Jae-beom as he runs in out of breath. Jae-beom was a very well known photographer for BTS in the 1970s and one of the few people that was a member and worked at the Dynamite nightclub. After Dynamite closed the professor traveled around the world and photographed famous singers and for fashion magazines. He also dabbled in nature photography which was award winning and some of his work featured in National Geographic and high end fashion magazines such as Vogue and Vanity Fair. Jongho looked up greatly to Jae-beom and inspired to be a great photographer just like him. Jongho will stay after classes some days to ask for advice when hes empty of inspiration and motivation. 

“Professor you can’t use that excuse for your old age! Just say you’re late because you can’t walk as fast as you used to!” says Han Jisung as the whole class erupts in laughter. “Good morning to you too Jisung, the thorn in my side.” Jae-beom jokes as he fixes his windswept hair and shakes his head. Jisung has always been the class clown since elementary school, but knows when to be serious too. He’s also a music major and best friends with Minho who was currently in another class, but when those two are together they are inseparable.

“Alright guys so we need to discuss the final project of this year. I’m giving you the assignment now as it’s a very big protect that will take awhile to research and complete. As you guys know this is my final year as a professor. I’ll be retiring at the end of the school year, so I want to make this last project big.” 

Jongho looked at the professor in shock after his announcement but he knows it was coming. Jae-beom was up there in age so it’s no surprise he’s choosing now to retire. 

“For this project, you will have to research something about this town. This protect can be on anything as long it is from here. We have such a rich history here full of legends and mysteries and even historical significances like this being where BTS came from when they started out, but the catch is you must have photography or even art pieces that coincide with your discoveries and research. 

As for those kidnappings and the disappearance of our fellow classmate, please be considerate and respectful with your research if you decide to do this as a topic, yes it was a few years ago but it’s still very well real” Jae-beom says with a grim expression.

Jongho remembers when his classmate Lisa went missing. He wasn’t too close with her but she did tutor him in math during their high school days. Her disappearance occurred 4 years ago after a string of serial kidnappings. All the victims were girls disappearing after school for a few days and coming back unharmed at the doorsteps of their own homes without any memory of what happened. A total of 6 girls disappeared and the last one who was Lisa never came home, her case ran cold officially last year after Hongjoong’s father called the case a total bust. Jongho’s heart felt heavy when Hongjoong told the group that his father was devastated he couldn’t find her, but it wasn’t his fault at all. 

“You can use me as a reference as well since I do have a lot of knowledge for this town since I’m also the towns historian, I advise you use your resources well, just don’t be too invasive to the librarian Ms Yoon Se Ri about her daughter’s disappearance, she’s still taking it really hard as expected. You guys are free to go now and good luck!” Jae-Beom says as everyone quickly gets up and leaves. 

Jongho gathers his things and gently puts the Polaroid camera around his neck as he makes his way to the professor. 

“Hey sir, I had a question about the project.” 

“Already planning on what you want to do huh? You’ve always been the one to jump right onto things and set your mind on it.” 

“Thank you sir, but it’s about the missing Dynamite worker Choi San. I’m aware you worked at Dynamite around that time, do you know anything about him?” Jongho asked while fiddling the camera strings as Jae-Beom stares hard at the camera in an odd way. 

“Hmm....I only knew him in passing really, I’ve talked to him alittle bit but that’s all. He was a sweet man but I really worked more with BTS exclusively at the nightclub and traveled with them than making friends with the other workers. It was tragic what happened to him but I’m afraid that’s all I know of him, I’m sorry”

“No sir don’t be, it’s not your fault you didn’t know him well. Do you recall him having a boyfriend? I think his name was Wooyoung?” Jongho questioned 

“Oh yes I faintly recall him, he was one of the dancers at the club. I had a feeling those two where together but to my knowledge it wasn’t confirmed. That is all I can tell you, I didn’t know them well, I came in around the time of Mr. Choi’s disappearance.” Jae-Beom says with a sad tone. “I’m sorry I am of no help this will be a difficult task for you, but I know you’re up to the challenge.” 

“No thank you sir for helping me as much as you can.” 

“Of course kid, now go home and enjoy the rest of the day if you don’t have anymore scheduled classes.” 

“Will do sir have a good day.” 

Jongho leaves the college and starts heading toward the library. He has a feeling he can find out more information there. He walks in and is greeted by a disheveled looking Ms. Yoon Se-Ri. She looks alittle more unkempt than she usually does due to it being close to the anniversary of her daughter Lisa’s disappearance. Jongho can feel the distraught energy at the entrance of the library as he walks in. 

“Hello Ms Yoon, I was wondering if you know any information on someone.” Jongho says quietly.

“Hi hun, how can I help you?” Ms Yoon says as she tries to fix her messy fly away hairs coming out of her bun. Jongho can physically see the toll of grief in her eyes that are sitting over heavy dark circles underneath. Jongho can’t help but feel terrible about asking her information on a missing person but it can’t be avoided as Jongho doesn’t know where to turn. 

“Yes I’m working on a school project, I was wondering if there were physical records or new articles from the 1970s on Choi San. I can’t find much on him online.” 

“Oh? I was so young when that happened, but I can tell you that I faintly remember that his best friend, Wooyoung was rumored to be his boyfriend was a suspect at the time when he first disappeared, but I think he was cleared from that pretty quickly due Bts clearing his name. He was basically with all of them at the time of the disappearance.” 

“Oh really? “Jongho looks down in thought then back at the librarian. “Do you know where Wooyoung is today?” 

“No I don’t, I was rather young when this took place but I’ll take you to where we keep the historical records so that could help, follow me.” Ms Yoon says as she picks up the library keys and gets up from her desk. “I’m really not allowed to take anyone back here but not many people ask about a decade old cold case, so I think it will be just fine, I know you’re responsible from what Mr. Jae-bom has told me.” 

“Thank you Ms Yoon that’s greatly appreciated, I just don’t want you to get in trouble.” Jongho says as he nervously follows her expecting to be caught. 

“Nonsense! You won’t get in trouble and neither will I. Most people don’t ask for this stuff for school research because of the internet so feel free to look at anything you want! There’s a few file cabinets in here I can’t give you access too, that’s Mr Jae-beom’s personal storage cabinet.” 

Mrs Yoon opens the door to the records room which was rather big considering the town isn’t too big, but a lot of historical events has happened here. The room was slightly dusty full of organized files in storage boxes that lined neatly in rows. Jongho can feel the energy change as Ms Yoon leaves as if someone was watching him. It was another unknown presence of a ghost but Jongho can’t see anyone. Jongho shakes the feeling off while keeping his guard up as he starts to look in the D section for anything on Dynamite. 

Jongho opens the dusty files to see old worn out photos of the famous group BTS that was taken in the nightclub. He examines the picture closer and turns it over to see that it has “Taken by Jung Wooyoung” written poorly on the back. 

“Eh, not enough to tell me anything” Jongho tells himself as he flips through more cut out news clippings and more articles. 

He keeps going until he comes across a folded envelope in the box. Jongho grabs it and opens it to reveal a portfolio of photos taken by Jungkook, who was the youngest member of BTS who on the side also did photography. “Did everyone do photography back then, damn” he laughs to himself as he flips through the portfolio of Jungkook’s pictures which all looked like pictures of his husband Yoongi. He felt discouraged until he came across a photo of what he knows was San, an unknown person and another person who looked familiar. They were dressed in high fashion of the time modeling together in what looked to be Jimin’s clothing line he had back in the day that he sold during their prime. 

“Wait a minute...” Jongho turned the photo over and in the same poorly written hand writing of the photos prior to this one was written “Serendipity Fashion 1971, Models are Choi San, Jung Wooyoung, and Lim Jae-Beom” Jongho looked shocked as he didn’t recognize his professor at first, then realized it really was him in his younger days. Jongho examines the photo realizing that his professor might not be telling the truth about him knowing them both due to him being pressed against the other men in the photo. 

Jongho takes the photo of the 3 men and puts it gently in his binder he brought to take whatever he finds home. He feels alittle sad that Mr Jae-Beom lied to him about knowing the couple. He continues to look in the box and finds nothing else out of place. Jongho puts the file box back and grabs the one with a J on it in hope to find anything written about Wooyoung. 

After a few minutes of searching he picks up a newspaper with FORMER SUSPECT OF DYNAMITE DISAPPEARANCE FOUND DEAD IN HOME written on it with Wooyoung’s picture plastered on the front. Jongho’s heart drops as he opens the newspaper with shakey hands to read what happened. As he reads he learns that Wooyoung had hung himself on July 10, 1973 about a year after San disappeared that night. He recalls that San disappeared on Wooyoungs birthday in 1972. 

Jongho sets down the news paper as a new dread seeps into Jongho’s mind. He’s got to tell San the unfortunate news. “Oh no....San will be so heartbroken...” he says as he packs up his binder. Before leaving the room he looks towards Mr Jae-beom’s storage cabinet and wonders what other secrets could be hidden in there.


End file.
